


a welcomed distraction

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Han is a good husband, Jedi Leia Organa, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, the legendary heroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is taking a bath, when Han decides to join in and take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a welcomed distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The Story talks place on a rather later point in my [Legendary Heroine Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392704) in between the Chosen One!Leia AU treatments of ESB and ROTJ so there will be some spoilers for later stories in that series [but mostly things you know already since it follows the gist of the OT] if you wish not to be spoiled please skip until the sequel to a Brand New Hope is posted. As Leia was raised on Tatooine Leia is referred to Leia Skywalker or Leia Skywalker Solo.
> 
> Response to an anon's prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Han joining Leia in the bath?_

It was one thing to try to at least self train to be a Jedi. But it was another to do it with a baby growing inside Leia. Ben was relentless today, excitingly kicking when she was trying to meditate, only to calm when she would put her hands on her stomach. Not to mention her feet started hurt when she walked. 

She started to take baths almost nightly in the tub Han had built for her in the Falcon. The jets built in would do good for her muscles and Ben seemed to settle when she was in the water. Tonight was one such night. She rested against the porcelain walls taking in the sensations. The low hum of the of the jets, the sweet smell of floral, the feel of a few stray hairs of her messy bun on her skin. 

Her hands rubbed against her stomach keeping Ben, settled and calm….but it didn’t last. Soon Ben started kicking, wilder than usual. She knew what it meant. It must have been her force sensitivities rubbing off on him.

Leia turned her head keeping it back against the headrest and opened her eyes, a small smile creeping on her lips. Han was standing against the doorway. His eyes gazing at her with wonder and love as he gazed upon his bathing wife.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked.

“A few minutes,” Han responded, “You’re beautiful.”

Leia’s heart fluttered and Ben seemed to kick harder and with more excitement at that. She slightly gasped and put her hands on her stomach again. Her fingers moved lightly hoping she can calm him down.

“Is Ben behaving himself tonight?” Han asked with a tilt of his head.

“He was behaving himself,” Leia murmured, “Until he realized his daddy was in the room.”

Han chuckled looking down at his feet.

“I could leave if you want,” He said shyly running his hand through his hair. 

Leia rested her arms on the edge of the tub. Her chin rested on her hands. Her eyes lit up. Her lips upturned into a smile. It was warm and inviting, but beneath it there was something else. It was playful.

“No hotshot,” Leia said, “I want you to join me. After all, you did say and I quote you will take care of me since you had the easy job?”

Han smiled and walked further into the ‘fresher and began taking off his clothing. Knowing Leia was watching, he made a show of it. Slowly and painfully reaching for buttons and zippers. He threw items of clothing off one by one until he was left in the nude. Leia bit her lip and stared at him. There was a wild blush on his cheeks. She shook her head, known each other for about 4 years, sexually active for a brief chunk and he still became awkward when she stared at him.

He took a few long strides towards the tub. Taking her hand he placed a small kiss upon it as he stepped in to sit down beside her. Leia didn’t give him a few moments to settle down before settling into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck placing small, sweet and gentle kisses.

Han’s hands slipped underneath the water and gently settled on her hips. They moved up and down the curve of her body in time with their slow kisses. They were warm, rougher than usual, she didn’t know if he was her force heightened senses or her sensitive skin from the pregnancy. One of his hands moved to rest on her stomach. Ben was calming now…only a flutter here and there. 

“Kid only wanted to say hello to his daddy,” He chuckled against her lips, “have you actually bathed yet, or just relaxed?”

“Relaxed,” Leia answered. Her breath was hitching. The sensation of his hands felt way too good on her skin and her body craved for more.

“I guess I need to correct that then,” Han said pulling back and running a hand against her cheek, “You can stay in my lap. But you need to turn around.”

Leia nodded and turned in Han’s arms, resting her back against his strong torso. She could feel the hair on his chest, and the raised patch of skin that formed a scar on his belly against her spine. The force managed to make her feel these little details about him, so for a moment both felt rough and irritating against her skin, but another kiss against her lips seemed to distract her from that.

Leia watched at the corner of her eye has Han lathered his hands in soap. She closed her eyes as as the smell of something floral filled her nostrils. He placed a deeper but still long kiss on her lips. 

Han started at her neck. Fingers crawling down the sides to lather in the soap. Her breath hitched when digits touched the hollow of her throat as then moved down her shoulders. After covering her shoulders and upper arms with suds, he began to knead the muscles in her shoulders. 

“Oh I need that,” Leia whispered huskily. 

Her shoulders were so sore from the stress. Between finding out Vader was her father, worrying about what he would do once he found out about Ben and trying to balance her pregnancy and practicing what Yoda taught her, her shoulders were so sore. A metaphor about how she was carrying way too much.

But it seemed to melt away with the vigorous motion of his hands. As his thumbs moved the tension in her muscles faded, the sharp pain moved down to a dull throb till finally they faded into nothingness. His fingers continued to massage her shoulders before they moved off her body briefly to put more soap in has hands and moving further down. 

Something happened once his hands touched her breasts. There was a sensation of pleasure she felt at the very center of her core. She gasped a little and snaked her hand behind her and rested it against against his face. 

Leia’s body changed in many ways since the pregnancy. Some smells made her sick. There was naseua, and the muscle aches. But her breasts were one of the biggest changes. Before, they were as tiny as her body, almost making her chest flat. Now they were big and round, mostly sensitive to the touch. Even though it was a gentle touch to wash them.

A grin formed on Han’s lips. His hands gripped firmly onto her onto the soft mounds of skin. He always loved the small size of her body but he loved the new and improved swollen breasts. She found his hands exploring them for hours along with her round stomach which held Ben safely inside. 

He started slow. Large rough hands firmly squeezed the swollen sensitized flesh in quick successions. It took away some of the tenderness that had built during her pregnancy. His lips moved down her neck. Leia loved the little things her force heightened senses picked up in addition to his lips, the firm bump of his nose brushing down the side of her neck, the rough brush of stubble and the fluffiness of his soft hair that moved under her chin.

And then Han added his thumbs to circle her nipples. Slowly they went from soft nubs to swollen peaks. The hardened tips of his thumbs calloused from working on equipment, sent something sharp and pleasureful in between her legs. Her clit beginning to throb and swell with want. Her breath quickened.

“Han,” Leia rasped. She was too wrapped up in pleasure to finish her sentence. She took his hand and moved it down the center of her body and used the force to reach out to him, _touch me Han….use your hand to pleasure me._

“Anything my beautiful Jedi Heroine,” Han whispered against her skin as he kissed her shoulder and his hand slipped beneath the water. 

The moment his fingers slipped in between her folds Leia gasped. She felt her hand slipping into his hair. Two fingers slid against the inner walls, moving in a vertical motion, splitting every time they brushed against her mound, sliding around the perimeter. She closed her eyes. Her finger nails dug into his scalp.

_Always a kriffing tease,_ Leia said to him through the force again. She couldn’t say a word without moaning.

Han chuckled against her shoulder and began kissing a line up her neck again. 

“Yeah,” He said between kisses huskily, “but you love it.” His fingers stopped at her clit this time they pushed together at the base. “Every…single…minute…of it.”

Han’s fingers began pressing down on Leia’s clit. Her eyes abruptly opened. He started out slow, using the pad of his middle finger to stroke her and warm her up. Already the calloused skin was sending a pleasured jolt throughout her body, causing her soft moans to turn into whimpers.

Leia could suddenly feel something against the small of her back. Something hard. She was so busy letting Han tease her body sensitive from a mix of the force and hormones, she forgot to please him. She managed to slip her hand between their two bodies and wrap around the base of his cock.

Han made a soft growl, releasing the hand that continued to tease her breasts, and moving the hand that tried to tease him to his lips. 

_But Han,_ She called to him. _What about you._

Han pressed down hard on her clit causing a sob to rip from her throat.

“This is not about me tonight,” Han whispered in her ear as he slipped a digit inside her in addition to teasing her bud, “this is about you sweet Leia. I want to show you how you make me feel. You are more than just my wife and the mother of our growing son….you are my best friend…my savior….and my soulmate. You mean…so much to me.”

_Oh Han,_ Leia said to him again her hand slipping underneath his chin so her lips can meet his, _I love you._

“I know my love,” Han whispered against her lips his hand reaching for her silken swell of her breast once again, “I know.”

The sensations were overwhelming. The taste of his lips. Rough fingers stroking her nipple. Each curl of his finger against her bud sent her closer to the edge. Her cries of pleasure were stifled by his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth.

_I am so close_ , Leia called.

“Come my darling,” Han said applying the hardest pressure he could against her clit, his fingers continuing to scissor inside bringing her to her peak.

With one last scream she bucked up against Han’s hand, letting her orgasm delightfully rip through her body like a storm. She collapsed into hims feeling boneless and exhausted. So many emotions, so many sensations. 

“Tired my love?” Han asked.

Leia nodded. She was too tired to even speak or think of anything to communicate through the force to him.

“Let’s get you into bed,” He whispered, “The water is getting cold anyway and something tells me Ben is going to be a warm weather baby.”

Leia didn’t answer. She just laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt Han lift her out of the tub before he wrapped a warm towel around her body. Nice and warm she surrendered to the warmth of his body and his embrace as he carried her into bed.

He set her down and tucked her in. He took the spot behind her and pulled her body close once again. His hand ran in circles on the perimeter of her stomach as his body pressed against her back.

“Looks like Ben finally settled down,” Han whispered in her ear, “You should sleep well tonight.”

Leia smiled as as rested her hand on top of his let herself drift to sleep. Her world was in chaos, as she embraced in an uncertain future including a child that would be born into war. But amongst all this she was so glad to have Han here to make her forget about it….

Even if it was for a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any other scenes or short stories within the verse or you would like to try your hand at some yourself feel free to come into my inbox at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
